Three Worlds, One Sakura Feather
by sabrina-diamond
Summary: When the three worlds become one, the foretold prophecy starts to be done... Sakura, Syaoran and the others must stop a new team force from taking over their worlds, before it is too late!CardcaptorsTsubasa crossover. UPDATED! Reviews read and appreciated
1. Tsubasa Theme Song: 'Blaze'

**Three Worlds, One Sakura Feather…**

The sequel to _Secrets: A New Hope_ (Tsubasa Chronicles/Cardcaptors)

**Blaze:** My version of the _Tsubasa Chronicles_ theme song

_Blazing like the fire, running like the wind._

_Find Sakura's feathers and the courage within!_

_Memories had broken, now you must pay the price._

_In other worlds you must search for them,_

_Or you might just take chances with your life._

_Like a blaze, like the flame,_

_Going here and back again._

_Through other universes,_

_You must explore the curse._

_Like the water of the sea,_

_You will meet accomplices._

_Like the misty ethereal air,_

_So is your future is right there._

_Like the large and stable earth,_

_The quest will find a new birth. _

_Glowing with passion, the flames doth rage,_

_Keep looking towards a destined age._

_Burning within you, the brave heart of fire_

_You will feel the love of the one you desire!_


	2. Exile and the Black Rose's revenge

**Exile and the Black Rose's Revenge**

P.S: You'll have to read my _Secrets: A new Hope_ story (in the Cardcaptors section) to understand what happened to the Black Rose group in the first place and learn about what caused their exile.

A swirling smokey, sphere-like structure, touched down on the foreign world and at once, the sphere dissipated, leaving four people standing around in amazement. One of the supposed-teenagers there was very tall, had short dark black hair, a crystal pendant and a somewhat evil appearance, another girl had auburn long hair and a moon shaped staff and the last one was a boy whose looks could kill, wore an electric-blue cloak, had a long deadly sword and shaggy coffee hair covered his eyes. All of them were evil and had black symbols on their foreheads.

"I can't believe that Clow Reed had exiled us from Earth!" yelled Madeline Talern as she looked at her shining crystal pendant in disgust, "I mean; we were _this_ close to taking control of the Earth and he sends us back to our world which we came from!"

"Yeah! And that traitor, Mei Rei, decided to join the enemy's ranks!" shouted Sekka Avendale, as she accessed her Luna staff. "Wait," said Leon Sharren, the brutal teenage boy with an evil grin, "Clow Reed _did_ say that if we returned to the Earth, we would lose all our powers, right? Well, we can still use our abilities here and cause trouble! He didn't say that we would lose our abilities if we were exiled _here."_But they couldn't believe their eyes as they stared at the scene before them.

The Black Rose immediately saw the village they once grew up in… To their surprise, their entire community seemed to have been ransacked by invaders and there were rubble everywhere. Many people were trapped underneath the looting and many bodies were lying everywhere.

"Who could have done this?" said Sekka in horror, "Someone had gone through our proud village and turned it into a landmine."

Forty years before, the Black Rose group left their world, the land of Shorin (whose borderline was next to the land of Clow) to spread their evil influences to other worlds. Over those years, a violent war was fought as the Shoraen people took more land and raided the Clow land. Eventually, the Clow people became desperate and their strongest sorcerers asked for a portal to be made between the worlds, so in case the Shoraen attacked they would travel between the worlds. Soon, the Clow people called for help and Federal Japan answered their call. The Federal soldiers caught the Shoraen people unexpectedly, tearing down the village and taking most of the people captive. Only a few Shoraen survivors survived the horror of the wars… And it is at this time period that the Black Rose was exiled to.

"Well, what do you expect?" added Madeline with an edge to her voice, "I, too, feel angry at whoever done this to _Toruel._ I remember that was where we used to practice our magic and that was our wise master, Tanor's house, who gave us the inspiration for our evil group." She pointed towards to a house that was damaged beyond repair. There was a faint cry for help as they all paused for a moment.

"Someone is crying out for help," noted Leon without any emotion, "Should we find out who it is?"

Immediately, there was a scuttling and an injured ninja with silvery grey hair crawled out of the fallen rubble. Sekka recognized the ninja; it was Kyro, the coward who ran out on the Black group when he had the chance to.

"Well, well. Isn't it Kyro, the spineless ninja who comes crawling back to us?" said Sekka with a perverse, malevolent voice. She looked at Kyro with certain disgust like someone who had found a dead rat in their kitchen. "Do you want to beg for mercy like you aught to?" Kyro's voice was weak and trembling.

"Please, Sekka… I have nowhere to go now. My family's been taken away by the

Federals and I ask for your forgiveness… I won't run away and I will serve your group with a vengeance, for I want my family back and I won't let them take me away." Sekka thought for a moment. Clearly, Kyro meant it and anyway, she felt a _tiny_ bit remorseful for the pathetic ninja. Anyway, her group needed a new recruit, seeing as Mei Rei ran out on them when she joined Sakura's team…

"Ok, but you must promise that you will serve the Black Rose and never flee." decided Sekka. Madeline and Leon were shocked at Sekka's choice.

"Thank you," said Kyro with admiration. "I won't let the Black Rose down."

"Neither will I," stated a richly dark velvety voice. A young teenager with dark raven hair came to them, and he was dressed in a black sorcerer's robe with a scarlet cape. His eyes were like red torches in the night, bright and quick within his pale face. Jewels were worn like medallions around his neck and they noticed that he had the symbol of a black ring on his forehead.

"Call me Furai," purred the boy, his voice was surprisingly mature beyond his years "I am merely wishing to join your group also, seeing as Shorin, the land of my people, is destroyed. I will be loyal unto death and will be quick about any task you shall set me. I am among the last of the Shoraen and I wish to bring about justice for my people."

It was then that the Black Rose group heard someone talking to another person.

"We _have_ to find the last Sakura feather for Princess Sakura to remember again." said a teenage male's voice. Leon's ears perked up. _Princess Sakura Reed of Clow land has lost her memory!_ He thought he had heard about Sakura Reed from somewhere. He told the others who grinned maliciously when they heard the news.

"We will attack them- after we learn more about what they're talking about." whispered Madeline. The youthful voice continued talking…

"According to Yukko, we will find the last feather from an important person who lives in another world called Federal Japan. That person is the ruler of that world and is really powerful and has magic like Sakura. She's able to predict the future and cast spells on people, they say."

"But Li," said an older wiser voice, "Didn't the prophecy say that if you take the last feather then whoever has it will become ruler of that world! I as a magician should know… I heard it from the Ceresian King who I worked for."

"Yeah," cried a cute squeaky voice, "Mokona agrees! _Doki, doki!"_ There was a slapping sound and the Mokona squealed with pain.

"Shut up, you pinkish cute balloon!" yelled an angry gruff voice. "You sound _so_ annoying when you say _'Doki, doki.'_ did you know that!" There was the sound of Mokona biting someone and there was a yelp of hurt from the person.  
"YEEOOW! WHY YOU LITTLE BALLOON!" yelled the black ninja. Mokona giggled and hopped away.

Aside, Madeline's eyes sparkled with selfish ambition. So did the others as they heard of the ancient prophecy of the person who gains a magical Sakura feather.

"We must find the person who owns Sakura's feather…" muttered Furai.

"The person who finds it first will become the ruler of the people…" said Madeline.

"And we must attack NOW!" finished Sekka.


	3. Attack and the Sakura's Feather Prophecy

**Three Worlds, One Sakura Feather…**

The sequel to _Secrets: A New Hope_ (Tsubasa Chronicles/Cardcaptors)

"And we must attack NOW!" finished Sekka. Kyro whimpered as she said the word _attack_, but he knew that was Sekka's order. And he missed his family…

"Do we have to? I mean- I faint at the sight of blood." Kyro revealed to Sekka.  
"JUST DO WHAT I SAY, OK KYRO! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO COMPLAIN!" hollered Sekka at poor Kyro. But then her voice softened a bit.

Kyro drew out a curved katana, fumbled with it… And he dropped it on his foot. Fortunately, the handle dropped on his toe (otherwise his toe would be decapitated)

"YEOOOWWWWW!" He yelled. Sekka groaned and shook her head as Kyro hopped around with his foot in his hand… _This surprise attack isn't going as I originally planned…_ Sekka thought.The other people looked at Kyro and stared at him as he started crying like a baby while holding his injured foot.

"What is he doing?" wondered Li Avalon as he glared at the newcomer.

"Must be a kind of strange war-dance," suggested Fye humorously, the white-haired young magician laughed at his own joke.

"No, I disagree. He's doing a war-cry." said Kurogane seriously.

"That's strange- That guy looks like you, Kuro." stated Li Avalon (which was oblivious).

"_ATTACK!"_ yelled a female voice as opponents arrived and caught them completely by surprise. Immediately, Li's eyes widened, he heard about _them._

"Shoot! We're surrounded by the _Black Rose!"_ realized Li.

Suddenly; Furai raised a hand in a symbolic movement.

"_Light Ring of Luminosity!"_ The black-clothed magician yelled. Without warning, a golden ring-like energy burned in the air before exploding in a blaze of light, throwing debris and dirt everywhere. Li and Kurogane were both blinded for a moment before Leon attacked them as he chanted a summoning spell.

"_Resounding Sparks!"_ Leon yelled as blue white energy gathered in his hand.

A blue-white spark seemed to rain down on them and streak across the dark green skies. A few seconds later, the crashing spark split into multiplied smaller sparks and the flashes struck randomly at different locations. Every move was deadly because the lightning was attracted by even the slightest movement. Fye tried to use his magic… Unfortunately, it didn't avail as the electricity grew more powerful.

"It's no use! His magic is too powerful!" Fye shouted above the crack of lightning.

"Not so fast… Maybe I can stop him!" Li Avalon covered his head with his green cloak as he charged forwards, whipping out his _kudan in the process. With an impressive side-kick, he managed to punt at the spark while holding the kudan. The sword absorbed most of the impact much like Leon's own sword. The flickering died down as Leon smirked at Li Avalon._

_"Look behind you." Leon laughed. Li turned to see Madeline as she turned into the Beast of the Night. Black scaly serpentine heads grinned at him as Li's face fell… _

_But as Li was about to give up, Kurogane came to the rescue… Along with Mokona's help of course! Surprisingly, Mokona seemed to agree with Kurogane._

_"Hey, pink creature… What if you…" the ninja whispered in Mokona's ears. Mokona grinned evilly (and sweetly) as it approached Madeline (the Beast)._

_"Don't worry Li! I will save you!" chirped Mokona as he opened his small mouth impossibly wide and inhaled like a strong wind as wings appeared on his back. The Night Beast struggled against the wind, but it was too strong… It was then that Mokona swallowed Madeline's form to the horror of everyone! Sekka's eyes widened with shock and horror as she shouted at the cherry-coloured creature. _

_"NO!" yelled Sekka to Mokona, her jade eyes glowed dangerously as Mokona smiled "What have you done! You've swallowed my friend!" Fortunately (for Madeline that is), the Beast didn't agree with Mokona's stomach… Mokona began to look sickly pale until finally, the rabbit like creature threw up on the floor!_

_Madeline returned to her original form on the floor, as she made a disgusted face._

_"Yuck… Remind me never to attack that pink balloon again." muttered Madeline._

_It was at that moment that Kyro leapt forwards and held Li by knifepoint._

_"Well done Kyro," smiled Sekka, but she didn't noticed that Kyro was trembling._

_"WHAT do you want!" yelled Li, "WE ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING!"_

_"Give us the Sakura Feather prophecy and then we will let Li go… Otherwise, he will die." said Kyro. Fye stepped forwards, uncertain that the Black Rose would keep their promise._

_"Okay, but here goes…" sighed Fye as he recited from memory._

_"When three Worlds become one,_

_The Prophecy will become done._

_One world will be the ultimate successor,_

_While the other worlds will be even lesser."_

_"When the first world dissolves to nothing,_

_The second world will get a conflicting._

_When the last world will be in a clash _

_With the other world, they will slash,_

_Each other to vague pieces-_

_And one will triumph over all."_

_Kyro accidentally pressed the dagger again Li's skin and blood oozed from the cut._

_"AAAAHHH!" Kyro screamed as his phobia of blood took over his senses; it was then that he fainted- right on top of Li! _

_"GET OFF ME!" yelled Li as he pushed the white-haired cowardly ninja aside._

_"Now that we know the prophecy, we will teleport to the person who has Sakura's feather!" smiled Sekka. "Farewell and thank you!" -that was a word she rarely used. At once, all the members of the Black Rose group vanished into thin air and everyone blinked._

_"Did we dream that?" wondered Fye in a daze…_

_"Not unless we had the same dream at the same time…" said Li. "It was strange- I can't remember anything that happened after the Black Rose arrived…"_

_"Me too," groaned Kurogane. "My head hurts, I better lie down…"_

4


	4. Yuuko's command

**Three Worlds, One Sakura Feather…**

The sequel to _Secrets: A New Hope_ (Tsubasa Chronicles/Cardcaptors)

**Yuuko's Command**

Meanwhile… In Federal Japan, 15th century AD.

Princess Madison stirred her Jasmine tea as she gazed at the thriving city below her. Her hair was like silken dark ebony-blue threads as it was delicately positioned into two loops. She was wearing a smooth kimono made out of the finest purple silk that medieval Japan could afford. It was only reserved for imperial people and she was treated with respect whenever she went. People scattered peony blossoms underneath her small feet as they praised her virtuous wisdom and budding beauty. Her pale face was as white as ivory, her deeply-set lilac eyes were wise and radiated knowledge. But despite all the admiration they gave her, she felt lonely.

Her royal father, Yuhino Talyor, often said that he was proud of his little jewel and that since the war with Shoraen people ended, which he had commanded with uttermost authority, he would pass a law that would make Madison's law legal (which was 'Do not kill people needlessly'). Sure, she had protested against the war. But to her tough father, war was war and he must help the Clow people to reunite against the savage Shoraen. So he went off with a kind kiss, saying goodbye to his only daughter (who was then 8), into the portal of Clow land. Seven long endless years passed and he returned, a battered but proud general of the Federals. He was claimed a hero among her people and because the last King had deceased, (and he was the next in line after his old brother died) he was promoted to royalty.

As she was thinking, she wondered whether Kurogane had learnt anything from his exile from the Japan he knew and if his journey was getting more challenging. She hoped that the dark ninja learnt that killing was not the only way of life, there was more to life than murder. There was also the nurturing nature and admiring the walks in the parks, laughter and friendship. _If this quest didn't teach him anything, then nothing would._ Princess Madison thought silently as she remembered how Kurogane reacted when she put the spell on him. Unknown to her, Kurogane was traveling to Japan right this minute, along with a few others…

Unexpectedly, a hand clamped upon her mouth as she stared at her captor. Princess Madison tried to scream in shock, but she couldn't as she realized that it was hopeless, seeing as no one could hear her cries for help way up in her bedroom. No one was allowed in, except for the servants who attended to her needs when she asked them. Even so, most of the servants were downstairs and were cooking food in the kitchen. The Japanese Princess tried to call out "Father!" but it was no use the grip was too strong for the fragile lady.

"Quiet," said Sekka as she stared at the Princess in glee. "Do you want the entire palace to hear? Furai, cast a trance on this girl!" Furai also laughed a deep chuckle of delight as he cast a spell on the princess to keep her alive, but in a sleeping state.

"_Trance of Eternity! _Muhahaha!" cackled Furai evilly as the Princess dropped to the ground in a trance as the yellow magic swirled around her body. "It is done Mistress Madeline, now we will get Sakura's feather from the girl!"

"Oh, poor Princess!" laughed Madeline mockingly in perfect tune with Furai's fanatical laughing as she stared at her Federal double on the floor.

"Er… But what about her? The princess I mean." asked Kyro in faint doubt, Sekka sighed as she explained the facts to the white-haired ninja with green eyes.

"Well, you see… We will find the last feather and after that, we will hide the Princess in a compartment of the palace no one knows about. Then, Madeline will be masquerading as the Princess. She will elect us as the bodyguards and therefore, we will fulfill the first part of Sakura's Feather prophecy that says _that the first person to find Sakura's last feather will become the ruler of that world_._"_ Kyro looked confused as he tried to diagnose the circumstances in its entire outline.

"Er- come again?" managed the stupid ninja. _Oh no, not again! Do I have to explain EVERY SINGLE thing to that dimwitted, slow-minded Kyro again!_ thought Sekka in annoyance as with Kyro's inability to comprehend her.

Yuuko Ichino (pronounced _Yuu_-ko) watched everything. The dark lady's eyes were like slits of light as she decided that _now_ was the time to act. There was no time to lose, seeing as the _Black Rose's_ latest plot could twist time and space out of dimension and could even start a war if the Federals found out their plans and rebelled. And the Federal Princess's own life depended on how things worked out, she realized with an unemotional air. The dimensional figure started to summon the Cardcaptors from another galaxy away…

In the Cardcaptor's world, half a billion light years away…

"WAKE UP! RISE AND SHINE!" yelled a cute voice. Sakura blearily opened her eyes as Kero (Clow Reed's yellow cute Sun Guardian) pushed his furry face into Sakura's own face. The 16 and a ½ year old auburn haired girl groaned as she tried to swat Kero away like a fly.

"Kero, can't you see I'm trying to sleep!" said Sakura as she wiped her eyes and set off her three alarm clocks (that she borrowed from her brother Tori and Aida).

"I know, but you need to go to school again so I can check out my _Sumarai_ game!" said Kero cheerfully.

"AGAIN? How many times did you play it already, a hundred times?" asked Sakura, Kero grinned a mousey grin as he flew above the bed that Sakura sat on.

"Not exactly, more like 193, 557 times!" stated Kero. Sakura was sweat-dropping.

"Forget I ever asked…" said Sakura in embarrassment.

Without warning, an image hovered about the bed. It was of a female face with dark hair and it had slits for eyes. Sakura screamed as she didn't expect the image.

"_Come,"_ said the ethereal voice that seemed to come from another world, _"Yuuko Ichino needs to tell you and your friends something…"_

At once, Sakura felt like she was getting sucked into oblivion as she tumbled into black nothingness. She tried to yell, but she trusted the feeling that the person would guide her safely. A few seconds later, she felt herself landing on her feet and to her surprise; Li, Madison, Kero, Meilin and Mei were in the same place! Yuuko's dark beauty stared at them and her eyes were serpentine. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared at the dimensional person.

"Why are we here?" said Sakura in confusion. The others also were puzzled.

"_Let me explain… Remember the Black Rose who were exiled from your world? They are planning to hold the Princess of Federal Japan captive and to fulfill the Prophecy of the last Sakura's feather, where three worlds become one entity. Not only that, Madeline Talern is disguised as the Princess and is planning to start something that she knows will destroy all the worlds. Unless I did something to stop them, that's why I called you as a group. For you are the only ones to halt them."_

"Who is the Princess of Federal Japan?" asked Madison Taylor curiously.

"She is Princess Madison, the revered ruler of Japan." Madison's eyes widened.

"WHAT! First there was the Black Rose and now _this?"_ called Kero in shocked horror; he didn't expect this at all!

"That is so awesome! You mean that there are other selves of us, other than the Black Rose!" yelled Sakura excitedly, she was so stroked by this revelation. Yuuko laughed, amused by Sakura's enthusiasm, clearly she liked this teen girl.

"_Yes, they are all part of you and they occupy infinite worlds, each of them living a different life for each individual."_

"So who am I?" asked Sakura determinedly, Yuuko paused._ Should she tell Sakura or not about her other self?_

"_Sakura… You're the Princess of a land called Clow, but you are in a coma caused by Li Avalon and he has to collect your memories (as feathers)"_ As predicted, Sakura burst into tears (much to the embarrassment of Li and the others)

"That is SO TRAGIC! What happened to me after that?"

"_I can't say, as far as I know, you are STILL in a coma."_ finished Yuuko.

"_Now to go to the other world, you need to sacrifice a few items and abilities. Normally, I will not give them back, but because I like Sakura, you can have them back later!"_

"I will sacrifice my Lasin Board," said Li.

"I will sacrifice my Clow Cards and the other cards," decided Sakura briefly.

"We will sacrifice our magical powers," chorused Mei Rei, Meilin and Madison.

"I will _NOT_ sacrifice anything!" yelled Kero at Yuuko. "You're not getting any of my powers!" But he spoke too soon as Yuuko disabled his true form (Keroberos).

"_One more thing… The ways of the worlds are perilous and you need to dress in the time and clothes of that particular world you are going to visit."_ At once, all of their clothes went up in smoke and were replaced with new clothing of that world. Meilin was dressed as a red-clothed Japanese ninja with a kendo stick, Sakura looked like an ordinary Elvin girl, Mei was dressed as a magician with a furry purple cloak, Madison looked like an affluent girl who had a fantasy-styled gown, and Li was a handsome warrior who had a royal look… Kero was… A HUMAN!

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! Why am I a human? The only time I was ever human was when I swapped places with Li!" shouted Kero the human at Yuuko. Everybody looked at him and they started laughing at him, he looked so ridiculous! He now looked like a short, cute teenager who had blonde hair and Kero's long tail, mousy ears and small white wings from his shoulder-blades. She shrugged. _"It suits you I guess… You can turn back into your other Kero form, but you can only stay as a human for 2 or 3 hours. Overstay that limit and you're stuck as a human/_

"Just _great._" muttered Kero. "So I can change into a human _and_ my false form?"

"_Yes, you can change back to your false form anytime, Kero-chan!"_

"I have a complaint!" yelled Meilin, "I am a Chinese fighter, not a Japanese ninja!"

"_Sorry, but the world you are going to enter soon is Federal Japan and people will think that you are a foreigner from another land, which will make you look very odd if you appear in Chinese clothes. You'll have knowledge of the Japanese custom and arts, whenever you wear these clothes. The same applies to everyone."_

"Wow! That is so COOL! So I know the Elvin customs when I wear these?"

"_Yes, the world you are going to enter is the land of Clow and Federal Japan. I wish you farewell,"_ said Yuuko, _"Remember to stop the Black Rose and you are going to meet your alter egos in that particular world."_

5


	5. Encounter: Two Worlds are United

**Three Worlds, One Sakura Feather…**

The sequel to _Secrets: A New Hope_ (Tsubasa Chronicles/Cardcaptors)

**  
**

**Encounter: Two Worlds are United**

As the Cardcaptor group spun through the darkness once again, they thought the black space would never end.

"Kero-Chan!" called Sakura Avalon, the Elvin girl. Her voice echoed as the eerie shadows absorbed most of the sound. Kero-Chan (the human form of Kero) also returned her call, "Sakuuurraaaa!" As she looked around her, she could see distant people also traveling the same route as her group, but it was too faint to see anything but the outline of those people. She felt all scared and alone, and she began to wish that she never took this mission that Yuuko sent them. Without warning, they all exited the darkness!

Warrior Li Showron looked around, they were at a crossroad between two roads and the world they entered looked sort of surreal. Instead of cars, people drove carts and horses and there were Japanese paper-styled houses that were made in an old fashioned way that the Japanese used to make. There was a busy market near them where people traded their goods for Yen (Japanese money).

"This is… Weird," stated Li as he stared at a ninja patrolling the streets. "This is way too weird for me."

"You're right Li," agreed Sakura, "This is dangerous work we're doing…"

"I wish I brought my video camera with me," sighed Madison.

"Hey," stated Meilin as she tapped the ninja on the shoulder. "Do YOU KNOW where we are?" The ninja turned around and he looked very furious at her rude manners. But he also looked like he was incurious; as she looked she was shocked.

"You are in Japan of course!" said the Black ninja. "Don't you know it's rude to tap someone on the shoulder! I'm Kurogane the mighty! Nobody bosses me around and gets away with it!" Meilin looked intimidated of Kurogane…

"Don't fight her, Kuro! She's only asking for help." An older adolescent Li with a green cloak pushed forwards and he calmed Kurogane down. "What the-?" he yelled as he saw the other younger person who also looked like him.

"Who are you!" he asked Li Showron.

"I'm Li Showron, of course!" introduced the younger Li, "And these are my friends: Sakura Avalon, Kero-Chan, Madison Talyor, Meilin Rae and Mei Rei."

"I am NOT Kero-Chan, call me Kero!" yelled the boy with the blonde hair.

"And where did you guys come from? I came from a land called Clow and Princess Sakura is the ruler of that world. I love her and I am searching for Sakura's Feather with F ye and Kurogane. My name is Li Avalon, the archeologist of my country and this is Mokona. Say 'Hi!' Mokona!" said Li Avalon as a pink creature bounced on his head. Kero-Chan scowled at the Mokona as it chirruped.

"We came from Earth, a place far away from this world and we were sent by Yuuko Ichino. I was a normal girl and I became the Cardcaptor, who captured the magical Clow Cards. Li and the others helped me. Li is also a Cardcaptor and is a descendant of Clow Reed," Sakura answered. Li Avalon looked confused.

"Errr… Card-captor, Clow Cards? What are you _talking_ about?" said Li Avalon; he scratched his head as he tried to figure it out by himself.

"I'll explain it all to you later, Li Avalon." promised Sakura.

"I'm Sakura's best friend by the way…" said Madison as she smiled at Fye. Fye also smiled back at her in a kindly way.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? You look like Princess Madison." said Kurogane as Madison Talyor blushed.

"Is she respected in this country?" Madison asked Kurogane.

"Respected? Princess Madison is the world to me, but she exiled me not so long ago…" Kurogane's voice trailed off as a single tear dropped from his eye… Madison felt sorry for the Black ninja and she was shocked that her Federal double would do such a cruel thing to the ninja.

"Why did she exile you?" Madison continued gently, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Because… Because… She said I killed people _needlessly!"_ There was a stunned silence. Everyone stared at Kurogane with wide eyes.

"You-you mean that you _killed_ someone! You murdered someone?" asked Mei.

"That's right- and now I'm paying the price." said Kurogane in angst.

"Then you probably deserve it, killing someone is the lowest thing anyone can do." said Mei as she scolded Kurogane for what he did… Kurogane started to cry- this was the first time he ever cried for his previous crime.

"I'm sorry," Kurogane wept, "So sorry… It's my entire fault!" Amazingly, Madison bent down and wiped his eyes with a woven handkerchief. Kurogane sniffed as he smiled at the girl.

"Thank you… This is the first time someone had ever been kind to me…"

"Err… So let's get on with the story shall we!" interrupted Kero-Chan as he paused the story with a remote control. Everybody froze. "Speaking of getting on… What time is it? Let's see," he checked his watch. "It's 3:00; therefore I have been a human for two hours! Time to change back." He transformed into his other-form.

Then he pressed the button to fast-forward the story. Kurogane and Madison started talking in fast forward and so did the others! Then he pressed play.

"Kero-Chan! What the-?" screamed Fye as he realized that 'Kero-Chan' turned into a yellow beast. "Why has Kero-Chan changed into this plushie?"

"That's not a plushie, that's Kero!" laughed Sakura joyfully. "He's really the Guardian beast of the Seal, but Yuuko transformed him into a human for several hours! He can transform back into this form once every 3 hours now."

"That's… Nice." stuttered Fye as he kept gazing at Kero. "So is this is original form?"

"Yes it is," Sakura said as she hugged Kero.

"So, do we have a deal then?" asked Li Showron to Li Avalon, "You help us and we'll help your group find the last Sakura feather?"

"Sure!" grinned Li Avalon, "Anything to help you guys!"

"So two groups become one…" muttered Li Showron.

3


	6. Kudan Chaos!

**Kudan Chaos!**

"Mmmmm! Yum, ummm…" munched Kero-Chan as he dove into the delicacies on the table. Li Avalon sweat dropped as Kero-Chan's arms went like a whirlwind scooping the meal into his mouth with his hands. "Oooh, strawberry cake, my favourite! And miso soup! I'm in heaven!" said the teen as he tasted every dish.

"Is he _always_ like this?" Fye (the Ceresian magician) asked Sakura, the Elvin girl seemed quite embarrassed by the display of gluttony that Kero-Chan displayed.

"Hey, STOP eating all of our food!" yelled Kurogane as he tried to whisk his plates away from the blonde eating-machine.

"Yes- sort of. He loves eating, but I've never seen him eat _this_ much before when he was in his other form." She gestured to the empty platters and dishes (that Kero-Chan already ate out of) that were already piling up. The others stared at Kero-Chan and he noticed the attention. "WHA-AT?" he yelled, "Can't I eat in peace?"

"Kero-Chan, you already ate ALMOST ALL of our breakfast!" pointed out Meilin as she glared at Kero-Chan who was looking guiltily at the table.

"And we haven't even started eating!" noted Li Showron as he looked furiously.

"Yes, and what about us!" yelled the others (Mei, Fye and Li Avalon). Yells and protests were imminent as the hungry humans were ravenous.

"It's not my fault I'm a human! I don't have as many taste buds when I was in my original form!" yelled Kero-Chan, which was true…

"Mokona thinks Kero-Chan's selfish!" squealed the pink Mokona.

"I am NOT!" Kero-Chan turned back to his original form in a flash as he chased Mokona around the room in a fury with his wings.

The commotion woke up a certain individual as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She rolled the futon (Japanese bed) as she entered the room. _What was that noise!_

Silence prevailed as the Cardcaptor group stared at an older adolescent Sakura… Dressed in her pajamas and sandals, the other Sakura was standing in the middle.

"Sakura Avalon, meet Princess Sakura Reed, future Princess of Clow land!" introduced Fye with a smile. Sakura Avalon didn't know what to say, she was so shocked by the outcome of meeting her other imperial self! It was like looking into the _Mirror_ Card, only the other 'reflection' was alive and wearing different clothes.

"How-?" stammered Sakura Avalon, her mouth was open and she knew that she would have looked idiotic in front of Princess Sakura Reed, but the other older Sakura seemed a bit dazed anyway. "Nice to meet you Princess Sakura," she added as she bowed to the Princess.

"Who… are you?" said Princess Sakura Reed. "Who is… this girl?" she asked Fye in a puzzled air. Fye tried to think of what to say to the regal auburn haired girl.

"Oh… She's Sakura Avalon; she's a friend of ours." Fye intervened.

"Another… Sakura?" At this point, everybody looked very embarrassed.

"Yes, but she's very small compared to your Highness," joked Fye. The consequence was a kick in the legs as Sakura Avalon didn't appreciate the joke.

Li Avalon filled the others on why Princess Sakura Reed seemed so confused and slow. According to Li Avalon, Princess Sakura was unconscious for a long time and it seemed that she could even die, if it wasn't for Yuuko Ichino. Yuuko sent Li Avalon and the others (Kurogane, Fye and Mokona) on a quest to search for fragments of Princess Sakura's broken memories (in feathers), but even then, not all of them were found. There were still bits and pieces left over that would never recover no matter if they found all of the feathers. They had to visit countless worlds, battle monsters and even spirits! They had also gained special abilities.

"You mean, you went through all this just to find Princess Sakura's memories! That is the most beep thing I've ever heard!" commented Meilin hotly.

"Meilin!" yelled Mei; the former Black Rose member (who was now changed for good) was shocked at Meilin's rough language. "Don't use that language."

"So!" yelled Meilin, "I went through a lot of things lately, so don't scold me OK?" The Chinese Ninja stormed off to sulk as Mei looked very insulted…

"It looks like she might have inherited Kurogane's temper…" Li Avalon suggested as he clenched his ebony glove-covered fist calmly. The adolescent seemed like he was distant, a forest-green cloak sweeping his body as he listened for something.

"Yeah, I was starting to think that, after all Blackie's done…" Fye winked. The metallic clad warrior interrupted him as Kurogane started to yell at the magician.

"Hey, why don't we explore the new world?" suggested the warrior Li Showron, as he adjusted his silver metal helmet and his sheath (as if he wanted to prevent further arguing). "There might be something going on, over at the marketplace."

"_YAY!"_ squeaked Mokona in joy. _"Let's goooo!"_

"The marketplace?" prompted Madison.

The marketplace was full of noise and was busy with the sounds of people yelling out prices. Japanese people in kimonos and sandals were scuttling from place to place as bright silk fabrics lured the purchasers… Simmering foods satiated appetites and Kero-Chan was attracted by the aromas. Sakura Avalon however was much happier looking at the authentic ancient artifacts. Madison was talking to Kurogane about something as Warrior Li was prowling around, on the lookout for guards. Meilin stood stonily as she glanced at Li Showron and Sakura talking together. Ever since Li broke up with her, she had never felt the same towards him. Mei seemed very happy talking to Fye though (since they had a lot in common).

Mokona attracted many refined ladies like a magnet, since he was so cute! But Li Avalon was very alert and he kept near to the Princess of Clow, protective of the fragile, beautiful (yet amnesiac) teenager.

At once, there was a declaration of a challenge from one of the crowds and they fell silent as a slender strident, youth came into view. He was dressed as a traditional samurai, but there were differences between this fellow and normal samurais… He had a sharp kendo stick that was curved like a serpent's tail, amour that looked like sharp jagged roof tiles and he had a cream-coloured cloth with decorations that was tied to his head to keep the wind from blowing his fawn hair. Slashes of red showed that he was in many battles and he looked weathered beyond his years. His rusty ochre eyes seemed to rage as he spoke, a thunderous rash voice among the people.

"I issue a challenge for anyone brave enough to face against Yashii Omae! Whoever does so and defeats me single-handedly will be honored at the Princess of Federal Japan's court!" Many people seemed to be terrified at the prospect of the challenge and they murmured among themselves, worried. Warrior Li Showron was about to speak up, but he was interrupted by a slightly voice.

"I will go…" spoke up Meilin, the Chinese ninja seemed confident about her winning against Yashii; she gripped her kendo stick with willingness. The others were naturally alarmed… A Chinese girl was going against an experienced solider!

"Meilin! You can't go against that samurai, he's too powerful for you!" protested Sakura, but Meilin shushed her. Mei Rei, her other self, seemed also very concerned, since she was also a part of Meilin.

"I won't be stopped…" Was all Meilin said, she seemed determined to fight to the death if she needed to… All she wanted to do was to get to the impostor Princess before it was too late for all of them. No matter if it cost them their lives or other peoples'…

"ARE YOU INSANE, MEILIN! NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT THAT GUY!" yelled Kero-Chan, "And the death of you means the death of Mei also!"

"No matter, I am ready." replied Meilin fiercely as she prepared to fight the samurai (she had a secret weapon). Yashii grinned viciously; at last he had found a worthy opponent! The crowd began to separate, forming an empty circle in which the two rivals would fight… To the death (Provided that one of them falls).

With an inhuman roar, Yashii leapt upon Meilin, but her instincts and ninja knowledge told her to dodge him. So the red Chinese ninja used her reflexes. Using her stealth, she immediately jumped backward and she used her kung-fu on him, the poor samurai didn't know what struck him, it caught him by absolute surprise.

"WHAT! What are you doing!" yelled the infuriated samurai as he tried to defend himself by using his snake-shaped staff. Metal clashed against solid wood as the cries rang out against them. Immediately, Yashii aimed a kick at Meilin, but it was deflected as Meilin used her blocking skills… This made Yashii angry, how dare a common girl try to defeat the master of the Sumarai?

"You won't get away with this, I will KILL YOU!" threatened Yashii as he aimed a sword towards his target. He dove in for the kill, but suddenly… Meilin threw medium sized, sharp metallic stars at him. They twirled in the air before they hit Yashii. He yelled in pain as he sported two new scars on his face, blinding him for a moment. He staggered underneath the injury. It was then that Meilin dealt the final blow… As she hit him over the head with her heavy staff!

"I won't be beaten… By that girl…" groaned Yashii as he fell backwards…

Meilin stood, unexpected victor of the fight. There was a stunned silence that prevailed for a few seconds; no one expected a ninja to win against the most experienced of samurais, especially a native one… It was incredible.

"Meilin… Won!" gasped Kero-Chan, "I shouldn't underestimate her then…"

"That… was amazing!" agreed Sakura Avalon.

"Totally cool, I forgot to bring my camera…" blushed Madison.

"Woah, she takes after me then…" said an awed Kurogane…

"No she doesn't, for starters you're a grown man and she isn't, also she's younger than you by a good few years… Yet, she has the strength of two men." commented Li Avalon as he chuckled. Mokona also giggled. Kurogane didn't appreciate them.

"By the order of Federal Japan, that Chinese ninja is the champion! She shall be escorted as well as her friends to the Princess's court straightaway!" yelled an announcer.

Suddenly the ground trembled and something appeared like a mist from Yashii's body. It formed into a long serpentine Eastern dragon that roared as its icy body shook with icicles. Warrior Li looked afraid as everybody else ran from it…

"What is that dragon doing _HERE!"_ he shouted. Li Avalon recognized it at the same time as Mei did, a feared expression appearing on both of their faces.

"It's a Kudan! I'll recognize it anywhere!" yelled Li Avalon and Mei.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS A KUDAN!" yelled Sakura, Madison and Kero-Chan.

"A Kudan comes from the person's emotions and it can take the form of any beast or element (fire, earth, water or air). It is very powerful, destructive and violent and can be controlled with the person's mind! The person controlling it is Yashii." explained Mei as the Kudan howled with anger. Its transparent eyes glared.

"Well, how do we MAKE it _vanish_!" screamed Princess Sakura as she ran with Mokona, Kurogane and Fye following behind. The dragon also chased them.

"We have to weaken it and fight it, we have no choice…" said Li Avalon. _"Kudan of Fire, come to my aid!"_ At once, a wolf-like beast of fire burst from Li's chest and it stood, a magnificent creature that was like a blaze in the night. Li's fire Kudan began to burn up like a flame as it assaulted the icy Kudan with its red hot ember breath. The dragon showed no sign of melting or any surrender though. Kurogane prepared his katana as he swiped at the ice dragon and soon the beast sported a scar. Fye then used his eagle Kudan as it darted to and fro in the air.

"_Sword, know my plight!"_ called Warrior Li Showron as he summoned his sword. At once, the magical sword that Clow Reed made was activated. He charged at the dragon as Sakura began her Rain Cloud Staff spell…

"_Rain Cloud Staff!"_ commanded Sakura Avalon as the rare magical staff appeared in her hands. _"Rudimentary relics!"_ Suddenly, a burst of light blazed from her staff and hit the dragon as largish bits of ice broke off it. It roared with aggravated pain.

"_Pure Leodrachen!"_ At once, Madison transformed into a gold dragon-like beast with the stripes, body and head of a pure white tiger. The Leodrachen used its supersonic speed to run at the dragon and slash its harsh freezing exterior of scales.

"WHAT!" gasped Fye in astonishment, "When does Madison ever use powers!"

"It's a secret!" winked Sakura. (P.S. Read _Secrets, a New Hope_ in the Cardcaptors section if you want to get the full story!) At last, after many, _many_ attempts on the Kudan, the icy dragon was finally weakened and it returned.

"Whew, that took a lot out of us!" sighed Sakura Avalon in relief. Fye agreed,

"Yeah, good thing we worked together, right guys?" smiled the friendly magician.

"Good job!" smiled Li Avalon, "Hey, Sakura Avalon? I think you were great back there!" Sakura blushed apparently, she wasn't used to praise from the older Li.

"I can't believe that it took so long to defeat Yashii's Kudan, why was it so?" asked Madison as she transformed back to being her beautiful self.

"Oh, I can explain… There are 4 levels of Kudans and all of them are different, depending on the person. The highest one is the _special class_ and I'm in that category, so…" commented Li Avalon.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Kero-Chan. "You mean that maybe Yashii has one of the _special class Kudans!_ WOW! Can I get one too!"

"Maybe," replied Mei, her eyes were wide and pensive at the same time, giving her a wise expression. She seemed calm and watchful, as though she was waiting for something to happen or observing something yet unknown to them…

"_Mokona feels something!"_ squealed Mokona the pink rabbit-creature as his eyes became like pink cat's eyes.

"WAAH!" said Kurogane, who was startled by Mokona's _big_ eyes. "Don't do that! You're freaking me out!"

"Hey, I think that means that Mokona found some magical source!" exclaimed Fye.

Suddenly, Yashii woke up and he wasn't in a good mood…! His eyes flashed angrily, and he looked so scary to the other Japanese people.

"WHAT! THAT FOREIGN GIRL BEAT ME!" he screeched, which was somewhat immature for a person his age. ("Woah," commented Kero-Chan, "He sounds like Meilin on a bad-hair day!") "I'LL SHOW YOOUUUU-!"

A young boy who looked a lot like Yashii, except for the short black hair with a metallic sheen, no scars, a colourful kimono and silvery austere eyes dashed out, he was carrying a basket full of food. He pleaded with Yashii.

"Stop, brother!" He cried out, his voice full of sadness. "Can't you stop fighting for once?"  
"Nekino! How many times do I have to tell you not to interrupt me?" yelled the older Yashii. "You are a disgrace to Sumarai traditions!"

"But-!" whimpered poor Nekino, already his eyes were welling up with tears.

"No buts!" yelled the Sumarai. Disturbingly, Nekino's eyes turned teal, which shocked our heroes and heroines.

"Nekino. So… Does it mean that _he_ has the magical power!" whispered Sakura…

8


	7. Third World Reunion: attack on Federals

**Third World Reunion: Attack on the Federal Castle**

After Yashii Omae yelled at his younger brother, Nekino's eyes were teal as he sobbed. But just as suddenly, the weird colour died down as he noticed the group's shocked expression. Yashii seemed very cruel to treat his own brother like that, but in the meantime, he seemed to have gone off towards the Federal castle. He was muttering something about Nekino and his dishonourable acts.

"How did you do that?" asked Madison gently, she didn't want to shock the child.

"I just don't know…" replied Nekino. "I've always had this ability ever since I was small… It's hard to explain really."

"What's the ability?" exclaimed Fye. Nekino shuffled his feet, as though he was afraid of telling anyone else- or he never told anyone before...

"I-I have the ability to communicate with all animals- especially cats."

"Yes, it's very rare- even for someone who doesn't practice magic," said Mei.

"Ahh… I see," said Kero (Who had secretly transformed back into his true form while Yashii was yelling at Nekino) "That is some super cool ability!"

Nekino stared at Kero curiously, "You can actually talk!" he gasped.

"I never wanted to take after my brother in the first place… I want to be a nature artist and paint the beauty around me… But my parents don't understand, and neither does Yashii… They want me to be a samurai, like Yashii is. Follow the traditions of the Omae generations and keeping the honour." said Nekino sadly. "I am one of the castle servants and two weeks ago, I noticed something strange… I saw that none of the people in the castle were acting normally, including the Princess… Most of them seemed like they were merely doing what the Princess said without objection and none of them talked anymore than was necessary… It was like they were under a spell or something… And the Princess was wearing a _crystal necklace_ or something similar... She never takes it off. My animal friends' sense severe wrongness but they tell me the castle atmosphere is troubling them…"

Alarm bells started ringing in the Cardcaptors group's heads… Didn't Yuuko Ichino say something about the _Black Rose_ before they left!

"_Remember to stop the Black Rose…"_ said the memory of Yuuko Ichino, just before they left their familiar world for another unknown world… Meilin and the others remembered Yuuko's warning well.

"Err… Nekino? Since you have that power to talk to animals, did you ask them to help you?" said Kero. Nekino nodded, his silver eyes were like graphite. "I tried everything, but it seems as though there is an unseen wall around the castle itself." An amber coloured cat with jet black eyes purred as it pressed against the boy's legs. It had grey markings on its friendly face. The boy leant down and looked at the cute cat directly as it let out a couple of mews. Likewise, a series of gentle animalistic sounds came from Nekino as the entire group stared at him. They knew he was trying to communicate to the cat, but it sounded… Foreign.

"So unknown, it sounds like a language we couldn't understand," noted Sakura. Eventually, Nekino stood up as though he obtained enough 'unknown' information from the cat. The others were curious about what the cat said.

"This is Amshader; he is one of the castle cats I've looked after since I was small. He says that the castle wall is too steep, even for a cat his age. It'll be better to sneak into the castle itself, like a quiet mouse or go by flight like a liberated bird."

"He sounds like a very wise cat." grinned Fye as Kurogane yelled at him, "Perhaps he knows what's going on inside of the castle?"

"_Amshader is wise! Eeee!"_ squealed Mokona. Li Avalon laughed, despite himself. Princess Sakura also giggled, she found Mokona to be very cute. Kero growled at Mokona jealously, he didn't want that _thing_ to upstage him!

"Unfortunately, no, but I _do_ know a way we could get into the castle!" Nekino grinned, his eyes shone with mischief. Kurogane didn't like the sound of this…

"Oh no! Please, anything but this!" he yelled. Nekino handed him some old clothes and the long torturous procedure begun… There was a lot of screaming afterwards.

"We have to dress up in the _castle servants' clothes!"_ Nekino smiled, already laughing at Kurogane's attire. The others were amused too. Fye, Kero-Chan, Li Showron and Kurogane looked like they were dressed like dolls and some of them were about to _die_ with embarrassment! Especially Kero-Chan, Li Showron and Kurogane, seeing as they were clothed like servant girls, wearing long dresses!

"Get us out of these girlish clothes!" yelled Kero-Chan and Kurogane in anger.

"A feat I never could have completed without the help of Madison!" said Nekino. "Yes, Madison, you did a very _good_ job this time!" giggled Sakura, "How did you keep coming up with those countless designs you made for them? Li looks almost like the Princess that he acted in the _Sleeping Beauty_ play six years ago!"

"Well… Let's just say that when I started to create clothes for the Cardcaptor, I found that I had natural talents in designing clothes!" Madison smiled.

"_Mokona thinks they look funny!"_ Princess Sakura had a faint grin on her face._  
_

"Kero-Chan looks very _feminine_ wearing the clothes," Meilin smirked; she was trying to suppress her laughter, as the humanoid Kero fumed at the Chinese ninja. Their efforts to hide Kero-Chan's other parts were tricky, but not too hard to hide. They had to suppress his small wings with a corset, hid his mousy ears underneath a large hat that he never took off and tie his long tail up, so in the end, he looked normal and feminine. Another thing was his voice, Kero-Chan had to practise speaking in a soft voice that was like a girl's (which he _was_ pretty annoyed at).

"Are we all ready?" said Nekino brightly, his voice contrasting with the feelings of the 'servant girls'. He seemed very happy now that he saw how the servants looked. Amshader followed the 'servants' and Nekino as he strode up to the castle's gates.

"Who goes there? What's the password?" asked one of the palace's guards harshly.

"It's Nekino Omae and some new servants. The password is _Seako."_ answered Nekino as he patted Amshader. The servants were nervous, could they pull this off? Eventually, the guard let them in. Once inside, they saw the Princess in her court, but it wasn't the real one, it was actually Madeline Talern. They saw that she was wearing her crystal pendant, and everything Nekino said to them was true…

Everybody was in a trance-like state, obeying everything Madeline told them to do.

"_You are not the real Princess! You are an intruder!" _yelled Kero-Chan with a high lisp. The Princess smiled a chilling smirk that was just like Madeline's.

"Yes, and we know that you are actually Madeline, the _Black Rose_ leader!" shouted Li Showron, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE REAL PRINCESS!"

"Oh, I just… put her in a trance as well and hid her," said the disguised Madeline, "But now, I have my guards to put you interfering people away! Guards!" At once, Furai, Kyro, Sekka and the rest of the Black Rose group were upon them.

"_You_ are messing with our plans," Sekka told them dangerously, her eyes glared upon them as she summoned her _Luna_ staff. "Let the Federal public know what happens to people like you! _Cosmic Catastrophe!" _ At once, the room seemed to shake and lots of bizarre things happened to the order of things. Li Showron used his sword to deflect the attack as Leon teleported behind him and used his electric blade. Moving quickly, Li Showron allowed the two elemental attacks to collide with each other cancelling each other out. He smiled at the trick he played on them.

"WHAT!" The two doubles yelled as their attacks grew stronger and exploded.

The explosions left Sekka and Leon both unconscious after they accidentally hit the other with their own attacks.

Meanwhile, both Kero-Chan and Nekino had troubles as Furai and Kyro teamed up together to advance on them. Their faces were menacing and evilly chuckling.

"Do you think we should run or fight?" asked Kero-Chan nervously, this was too real. Whenever he was Keroberos or playing video-games, everybody was defeated by him, but as a human he was too weak and clumsy… Suddenly, he remembered some of the moves that he learnt in _Samurai: The Return!_ Using some of the moves, he charged at the men before he used his kicking skills to hit Kyro head-on. The white-haired ninja was hit many miles away as blood streamed from his nose.

"AAAHHHH! MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" screamed Kyro as he fainted.

"Heh, you are weak, little _kawaii_ girl." commented Furai as his face was darkened.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" said Kero-Chan as he hurtled angrily at Furai, in a fit of rage.  
Furai easily pushed Kero-Chan aside as he proceeded on Nekino. The Japanese boy was not scared, instead his voice sounded like growling. This made the dark magician laugh as he began to work his magic. But suddenly, there was a flash of orange fur and a fierce full-grown male tiger entered the courtroom, smashing the doors to bits. It snarled at Furai as the usually rough magician was reduced to jelly.

"Don't eat me!" Furai squeaked as Nekino ordered the terrible tiger to sit on him._ "What!_ NNNOOO!" Furai yelled as the cat-like beast threw its weight on him.

With all the chaos going on, Fye used his magic to sense where Princess Madison was, and then he ran up to the false Princess on the throne and grabbed her crystal pendant. The string broke with a snap and he crushed Madeline's pendant under his foot. At once, in another part of the palace, the Princess woke up with a start and everybody in the palace was back to normal and finally, the false Princess turned back to Madeline. Fye looked at the evil _Black Rose_ leader with contempt.

"Give Sakura back her feather!" Fye ordered… Madeline stared up at the Ceresian magician; her darkened amethyst eyes were narrowed like serpentine eyes. Dark, deadly mist formed around her as she started to dissolve into thin air.

"No!" Madeline shockingly refused and teleported away with the _Black Rose_ before Fye could grab her He turned out to be snatching air where Madeline used to be… Li Showron meanwhile, found the real Princess… In the cold _dungeon!_

"Where am I? What happened to me?" whispered Federal Princess Madison…

5


	8. Dimensional Disasters

**Warfare of the Worlds, Dimensional Disasters… **

"There is no time to explain, your Highness. I'm Li Showron and I found you unconscious, apparently someone else tried to take your place while you were out like a light…" said the strange auburn-haired boy; the Federal Princess was still in a state of shock as she recalled what had happened before she was unconscious…  
"Did that brown-haired girl take over the Federal Castle?" she said gently, afraid.

"You mean Sekka Avendale?" said Warrior Li in total surprise; he didn't expect her to know about the _Black Rose!_ "Oh no your Highness, _she_ didn't take over the Castle…"

"That's a relief," sighed the Federal Princess… But then, there was multiple screams from outside the palace. Li Showron and the other Clow raced outside to meet the Cardcaptors, only to see a horrifying sight… The entire city was in a confused state as the people didn't know what were the bizarre phenomenon's that were occurring to their world…

"What's happening!" yelled Sakura Avalon as mysterious shadowy beasts appeared out of nowhere and mysterious swirling vortexes appeared in the skies…

"Those-those things…!" yelled Kero-Chan as one of the glowing beasts crawled up his legs… The humanoid Kero kicked at the beast. The creature snarled at them as the other strange creatures caused destruction whenever they went…

One of the strange beasts was formed from the soul of an elemental who died in a state of terror. It resembled a cobra, and it has nine tails, each ending in a stinger. Its body seems strangely flattened, almost like cloth or paper. It always appeared to be surrounded by a cloud of dust. It hissed as it entered the first portal as well as the other warped creatures from the darkness… A tingle of fear made its way up their spines as the beasts snarled in fury.

The Three Worlds prophecy was becoming true! More dimensional portals opened up as the Federal people gasped, they had never seen anything like it! Multiple portals! It wasn't possible! Suddenly, there was a roar of air and two groups of people dressed in equally unusual clothes exited the gateway of dimensions. Sakura gasped as she noticed Eriol, Nakaru and Spinel Sun! They ran up to the Cardcaptors and Clow group, they wanted to help their friends!

The second group was the remaining Shoraen people… Headed by the _Black Rose!_

"What!" yelled Kero. "This is _insane!"_ The blonde haired boy was scared.

"_Mokona knows!"_ yelled Mokona, _"Mokona knows there's going to be a war."_

"This isn't possible!" yelled Nekino as he watched the scene with wide eyes. Amshader lay in his arms, looking very worried as he mewed constantly. Li Showron and Sakura didn't know what to say as they held each other in their arms. Madison was looking very worried for the Earth's future and her families. Mei didn't know what to say to Meilin and Madison; she was as shocked as they were.

"Li Avalon, hold me." whispered Princess Sakura. Li Avalon did what she asked without any questions. Fye was unnerved too; humorous words failed him as he realized what was happening to the Federal world. Even Kurogane was nervous. Mokona wailed as the skies turned stormy and thunder crashed. This unforeseen event made both the Cardcaptors and the Clow group afraid, there was going to be a vicious battle now… They had to stop it before it was too late! Before the foretold three worlds destroyed each other for Sakura's feather, the symbol of invincible powers and mysteries!

"_Move over,"_ said Madeline. It's _our_ world now! It's ours for the taking! We have the last Sakura's feather; therefore Federal Japan will surrender to us!" The Princess of Federal Japan refused to surrender to the opposition (since her beliefs and traditional upbringing both demanded never surrendering to enemies).

"No, we will never surrender," said Princess Madison, "It's not the customary traditions of my country."

"Well then," said the leader, she had a gloating grin as she smiled. And then they knew that the Black Rose had something to do with the ruthlessness. "We'll just… _Invade_ your country!"

"What! NO!" yelled Princess Madison, she didn't know what to say or do.

"And if you refuse… We'll attack your country!" shouted Sekka.

There was a loud cheer from the armies of annihilation… Sekka, Leon, Furai and Kyro advanced forwards… So did the jet-black beasts, as though they were _controlled_. The people recoiled as the numerous beasts made a wet slithering sound as they moved swiftly. The creature's eyes were like molten gold, and their ragged mouths were full of jagged ivory daggers that snapped, saliva dripping down their horrible perverted faces. There was too many of them and the creatures rounded up their victims like cattle… _Human_ cattle that were forced into a crowded space.

"We have to do something, we can't let them win!" yelled Meilin as she was glared hungrily by one of the _things._ With a frightened cry, she actually snapped its brittle neck as it lunged at her, fangs. The startled black scorpion-like animal fell over as it tried to correct itself, unable to control itself any longer. With horror, Meilin stared at the consequences of her dreadful deed; she couldn't believe she actually killed a creature… She felt sick after looking at it, like she was about to faint, which she did. "Meilin!" yelled Sakura Avalon as she held her up. The result was a much traumatised Chinese girl. "Meilin, are you alright! Speak to me!" A groan came.

At once, the scene exploded in a loud cry and all became chaos…

"ONWARDS!" was the cry as there was several explosions and the army drove forwards, relentless in its invasion… Suddenly, the dark army split into five groups, each headed by a member of the Black Rose. Flashes of powerful light were lit as each of the leaders prepared to use their weapon of choice. The Tsubasa and Cardcaptors team had only enough time to hide themselves.

Furai, the evil sorcerer, snickered as he strode, the powerful Ring of Seclusion on his index finger. It shone like coppered gold and it had a brownish tinge to it. His jewelled cloak glinted like fire and his dark blood-coloured eyes smouldered like burning coals. _He_ was mighty, _he_ was in charge and _he_ knew his loyalty to the Black Rose would make him more respected than in his wildest dreams! His malicious 'subjects' swarmed around him, drooling and snapping like guard-dogs as the Shorin people cheered him on like bloodthirsty spectators. But his job wasn't done yet…

Furai aimed carefully at his target, his bronzed ring illuminating the darkness. _The Federal Princess…You're mine!_ A fiery brown laser shot out from the ring, strengthened by the source. As though by a twist of fate, just seconds before the magical beam hit, Princess Sakura leapt in front of the beam!

She pushed Princess Madison away in time as she crumpled to the ground; a tan aura was building up around her… Unconscious, she lay there in agony.

"PRINCESS!" yelled Sakura Avalon.


	9. Wounded Hearts and Ruined Realms

**Wounded Hearts and Ruined Realms**

Princess Sakura collapsed as the deadly spell hit her fully on. Everyone was horrified as the teenager bent under the pain; her face was contorted with anguish. _"Sakura Reed!"_ Li Avalon ran to her, his face was worried as the girl sobbed softly; her light coffee hair was damp with cold sweat… Princess Madison leant down and tried to help Princess Sakura as she winced. She spoke sensitively, chanting something that sounded like a prayer.

"Why are you helping her?" retorted Eriol, the Federal Princess explained why…

"Sakura Reed was my _best friend._ Long ago she did me a favour that I still remember and I am repaying her for her help. I am grateful that I could help Princess Sakura, it's her time of need…" answered the Federal Princess. Kurogane's heart swelled as he looked at Princess Madison. _Surely_ he was wrong about all the things he originally thought of the Federal Princess Madison?

Sakura Avalon was instantly reminded how Madison Taylor often assisted her in her magical adventures by offering advice, designing her dresses and videotaping her. Never before did she imagine that the Federal Princess was so like her own friend, so gentle and kind… Likewise, Madison Taylor was thinking about how willing her imperial alter ego was to help the Clow Princess. Warrior Li Showron looked very serious, as though he was waiting for something to happen…

Then Princess Sakura Reed spoke, her breath was barely a whisper as she strained to get the words out. "Li Avalon," she struggled as her eyes welled up with fresh tears. Li Avalon leant closer to his Princess, holding her as the Federal Princess applied the procedure. His forest green cloak was damp with the soil. "Princess Sakura?" he said gently, forcing a fake smile on his face to make the Clow Princess not worry. But he could see all the agony, all the desperation in her glassy eyes and tears began to drop. "I-I love y-y-ou with all my hear-" It was then that she emitted a painful sob.

"Don't cry, Princess Sakura! We're here for you!" yelled everyone else.

It was then that Li Avalon saw the light gradually fade from Princess Sakura's eyes, so slowly. And she hung limp, like a rag-doll in his warm arms, her heat easing away from her like a winter's day. Princess Madison shook her head terribly; her eyes knew all the pain he was suffering right now. "I tried; I really did try to prevent it… But the method I used didn't work."

_NO!_ He thought; _this can't be happening to me!_ The adolescent buried his face in Princess Sakura's hair, refusing to believe.

Flashback: Li Avalon's memory…

"_Princess… Are you sure you're alright?" Li asked Princess Sakura. Her slender fragile face was so inspirational on that day, how he ached for her to remember now… She nodded meekly, as though she was a shy small child. She was so refined and elegant, like a porcelain doll. But more than that, he realized, she was his childhood friend who he almost thought he lost for seven years. When Princess Sakura woke up with no recollection of him, it almost broke his heart, he cried in the rain, the water drenched his cloak, but he didn't care. _

_Li remembered the times when he woke up, remembering the despair and hopelessness that went with the fear of losing her… Of losing the only Cherry Blossom in his life. Nightmares plagued his sleep, memories of the times they had together, before he lost her to the thunder, on the cliff. Laughter, happiness… All was gone in an instant, the moment her feeble grip slipped through his fingers… And with it, all the warmth from his heart, he regretted the moment. Li Avalon became frozen, his heart beginning to crystallize with the ice... He became numb with the sting of Sakura's demise (or so he thought…) The teenager felt hollow, like nothing else was worth living for. Nothing was like this pain…_

"Li Avalon?" Eriol attempted to ask the troubled teenager. "Are you ok?" Li seemed to shudder. The others felt despair as they tried to comfort him in the hour of darkness and desolation… The Fire Kudan howled a long, lingering cry as it went out like a dying flame, reflecting the emptiness Li Avalon felt inside…

"Princess," Li Avalon managed to breathe out. He touched the Princess's cheek as though he thought that he could revive her again by stroking her cold body.

"Princess Sakura sacrificed her precious life… To protect her Federal friend." said Mei in complete sadness. Mei's _Starlight_ Kudan seemed to twinkle; its equine body was like white blistering brightness in the night. The _Air_ Kudan perched on Fye's shoulder as the magician bowed his head in grief. Li Showron seemed to be moved by this sight, he was so moved that he began to cry, a rare thing that hardly happened to the serious boy.

The Federal Japan world was nearly _gone… _Almost nothing remained of its former glory while the remaining Worlds (the people of Shorin) fought for the one lasting symbol of unlimited power… The Japanese people were forced to flee from their assailants as they were beaten back with an intense ferocity that matched their own fearfulness. Every day was a fresh horror as the nightmare sustained its vicious cycle of violence and disputes. To escape, they had to build shelters from the darkness of those days…

"My home!" yelled Nekino as he saw the remains of his home, reduced to rubble.

Yashii, his brother, emerged from the battle, he looked far worse than he did over a week ago. He had multiple injuries on his body and his kimono was slashed to pieces. "The battle's very violent out there, what with the spells and weapons all adding to the chaos…" he told the two teams, he looked exhausted as his face had sweat over him. Nekino helped his brother into the shelter… Princess Madison was looking very distraught as she watched her country's kingdom turning into a wasteland.

"It's the Prophecy's fault!" yelled Kero-chan. "It's the curse of Japan!"

"You're wrong…" said a gloomy Kurogane. "This is because of the beep Black Rose group! If it wasn't for them, we would still have my kingdom!"

"What can we do? Everything is lost, everything!" shouted Meilin bitterly, clearly she was agonised by the despair and hopelessness of the situation. "All because of the Three Worlds Prophecy!"

"I don't believe it's because of the Prophecy…" said Li Showron; it was the first thing he said in a long while. Everyone looked at him in surprise, but he was interrupted by someone who was speaking unexpectedly…

At once, a familiar voice said behind them… _"Everything is not as lost as they seem…"_ There was a flash of bright light, and the background suddenly disappeared, to be replaced by shining steps. Mokona squealed as Kurogane saw a person standing near the glittering steps… The strange person was wearing a hood over her eyes, to prevent anyone from seeing his or her true identify.

"Who the heck is that!" swore the foul mouthed Kurogane. Li Avalon still held onto his love… _Maybe that person could help us?_

"I have no idea…" whispered Fai. Amshader leapt out of Nekino's arms in fear. Nekino spoke to Amshader to calm him down. The castle cat immediately relaxed. Sakura Avalon stared at the approaching person… Who was he or she?

"_I am the Realm Guardian, the keeper of Worlds…"_


	10. The Realm Guardian

**The Realm Guardian **

The mysterious person started walking towards them, slowly treading her way gracefully. The steps the person took were light and daintily, as though she was a young girl, but everybody knew that it was not the case. The person had dangling charms hanging from her wrists and a glimmer of aromatic perfume.

"It's Mrs. Mackenzie, our maths teacher from Tomeda middle school!" gasped Madison as she recognised the Guardian. The feminine being shimmered before them, her crimson hair were like strands of ruby, her eyes were points of white light.

"_You may know me as Mrs. Mackenzie in your world, but in the Dimension, I become Rela'thar, the Guardian of the Inner Realms."_ saidRela'thar/Mackenzie.

"WOAH!" said an amazed Li Showron as the being smiled mysteriously.

"_I am the Protector of finite Humankind and I repair what is unjust, according to my limited but generous, mystical powers. What do you need mortals, and what are your wishes? I can only grant them if they are within my own powers…"_

"We need you to help us undo the Three Worlds Prophecy before _all_ the worlds are destroyed." stated Li Showron in a dull voice. Rela'thar smiled mysteriously at him as her headdress jewelled with pearls glinted.

"Can you help us?" whispered Sakura Avalon, "Can you revive the Princess?"

"_I'm sorry, but it is not in my power to bring the dead back to life…"_ At these words, their hearts sank lower… _"However, I shall help you reverse the Three Worlds Prophecy and the spells that the leaders have over your people… If used properly, you could even undo all the effects that the Prophecy originally created!"_ said Rela'thar, her ruby-red lips smiled at all of them…

Nekino jumped excitedly, at last there was a solution to this Prophecy! Fye and Kurogane were ecstatic; they didn't even mind that they were arguing enemies… Li Avalon managed a gigantic smile. Kero-Chan was like very happy as Mokona danced on his shoulder in joy. Princess Madison was grateful that the feminine being understood their needs… "YIPEE!" yelled Kero-Chan immaturely. Everybody glared at him. "Uhhhh…? YAY?" he proposed. They sweat dropped. Trust Kero-Chan to be mature…

"Kero-Chan!" yelled Nekino, then everyone started to laugh with relief.

"_Look into your hearts, there you will find the true strength to go on… And find the Seven Elemental Kudans. Brought together, they will help you in the hour of hopelessness. Only the Seven Kudan spirits can reverse the Prophecy that brought destruction and despair. Call on them and heal all the worlds of their future…"_

"But which seven people in our groups has the Kudans!" yelled Kurogane angrily, the black Ninja was clearly agitated. "Tell us now, Rela'thar of the Inner Realms!"  
_"You will find out soon..."_ was all the advice the Guardian could give before she evaporated quickly. In a blink, the eerie Dimension world disappeared too and the entire two groups were standing outside an unknown palace…


	11. Forces of Darkness

**Forces of Darkness: The Clow Palace **

"Where ARE we?" wondered Warrior Li Showron in amazement, staring at the amazing architectures surrounding the queer group. _"Puuu!"_ yelled Mokona in excitement, "It's huuuge!" Kero-Chan transformed back into his true, cute body.  
"I know this place!" exclaimed Kero. "It was the hometown of Master Clow Reed, before he became a sorcerer on Earth! This village belongs to King Tori nowadays, but now he faces an uncertain future…" He added darkly, his wings were cast down.  
"You mean… Princess Sakura Reed's brother is the King!" yelled Madison.

"Yep, except there is one slight problem… He was hit with a poisoned arrow, just before Princess Sakura and I arrived before Yuuko. Julian, our High Priest, is tending to his needs. And now, our Princess… has departed. King Tori will not have much time left on this world." explained Li Avalon as he gripped his beloved, icy Princess. "So we must hurry before it's too late… For all of us."  
"For once," "I think I would like to see His Majesty." commented the Federal Princess Madison…

_Meanwhile… In the Shorin's campsite (back in Federal Japan)_

Sekka glided up to Kyro, her jewel-green eyes reflecting the opaque moonlight. Her usual clothes were more festive than usual, she wore a furnished fern-coloured bracelet, a ruby red hyacinth flower decorating her hair, and her unfurled cape was a mixture of ivory and gloomy ash-colours being swirled across the fabric delicately. Her hair was the colour of diluted coffee and she was beside herself with excitement.

"Kyro…" she began to speak, her voice was a low seduction of a growl. Being empowered by the moon, the lunar night gave her strength to ask the coward.

"Do you know I longed for you ever since I saw you? I felt sorry for you ever since." Kyro shivered at the sight of Sekka, his grey hued eyes widened with apathetic lust.

"No," he denied, "I understand what you mean, but I… I don't feel the same to you." Sekka's heart felt like it was shattered into millions of pieces. She still felt sympathy, but it was feigned by Kyro's outlandish comment. Also, she was burning like fire.

"Come now, it was my decision that saved your life. If it wasn't for me, you would have still been in the ruins, gibbering about your family! We rescued your family together remember!" She ended up yelling at Kyro, her anger reaching the peak.

"But… Sekka," he managed to whimper, "I… Have a young wife in her late twenties. She had been dead for years and I cannot disobey her last dying wish: To never fall in love with another girl who is younger. _You_ however are a teenager…"  
"Do I _look_ like a teenager! I've been alive for several centuries, kept young by my sorcery! If you don't appreciate what I've been through as a Black Rose member, I'll leave you!" snapped Sekka in a deep rage.  
"Please… You don't understand," attempted Kyro in a feeble effort, but she pushed him away roughly.  
"Goodbye, Kyro… _Forever."_ Sekka's voice grew chilling and ethereal. Kyro grasped Sekka's wrist, but her eyes glowed the brightest green he had ever seen, but in a flash, she was gone, vanished like smoke… Leaving behind her blood-red flower and her choice weapon, her Luna staff.

"_NOOOOO!" _Kyro knew she would never return to him…

_At the Palace of Clow…_

King Tori lay in his king-poster bed, with large pillows surrounding him. He was fading, growing weaker and weaker as time passed by like a speeding hourglass. His black royal clothes were damp with matted sweat, as the adolescent King was attended to by his loyal servant/High Priest, Julian. King Tori's side was bandaged up… Julian tried everything he could find in his ancient-arts book, but nothing could release Tori from his poisoned arrow-wound. Tori closed his eyes in exhaustion. Just then…

"You can't enter there! The King is injured!" shouted one of the guards. But Sakura Avalon ignored his orders as she burst into the bedroom of the Clow King. Tori started to rise up in shock, but Julian quickly told him to rest more… He couldn't believe his eyes… _His sister has grown younger!_ How could that be possible?  
"Princess Sakura? You're out of your coma…" stared Julian in amazement.  
"I'm… Not Princess Sakura. My name is Sakura Avalon, a different Sakura from another world. The Princess is…" began Sakura slowly, her lips began to quiver.  
"Dead?" prompted Julian gently. Teenage Sakura nodded. Suddenly, Princess Madison entered the room as well, along with the entire group. "What in the-?" gasped Julian as he found himself looking at Li Avalon with the dead Princess.

"Your majesty, Federal Japan needs your help desperately. The Shorin people have rebelled, with the Black Rose group as their leaders. With dark beasts called Kudans, they have torn down my empire and they will demolish your kingdom if you don't stop them," stated Princess Madison as she bowed respectfully to the King of Clow.

"Yeah, and if you don't recover, you won't have an heir to take over the throne," said Nekino as Amshader started to hiss with fear.  
_"Puu! I agree…"_ said the cute voice of Mokona, as Meilin began to talk about the outcome of the battle with Kurogane. Kero-chan was serious for once and Li Showron was awed by the presence of the royalty before him. Fai seemed nonchalant as Mei used her foresight; her purple cloak was rippling like waves.

"Julian, I tried to regain all the pieces of Sakura's memories, but… It all came down to nothing…" wept Li Avalon as he laid Princess Sakura's cold body before the dying King Tori… The King was overwhelmed with despair… _Where was hope!_


	12. The Seven Kudans Unite!

**Three Worlds, One Sakura Feather…**

The sequel to _Secrets: A New Hope_ (Tsubasa Chronicles/Cardcaptors)

**The Seven Kudans Unite: Power of Tharne**

"My king!" yelled one of the guards suddenly. "The Black Rose group is coming here with all their armies and power!" Li Avalon looked up; there was a sense of alarm in the Clow Palace! But he was determined not to give up the fight…  
"High Priest Julian, please stay here with my Princess, everyone else, follow me!"

The battle lines were drawn, and the Black Rose/Shorin army stood in the desert sand… But there was trouble ahead for them… Immediately, the entire Cardcaptor/Tsubasa group called out their long-lost, hidden seven Kudans…

_  
"Fire!" _ called Li Avalon as his own Fire Kudan appeared in a blazing hue, it's orange wolfish form blazing like the fire within the elemental beast itself._  
"Water!"_ Madison Talyor's Kudan materialized as water poured from the depths of the river… It looked like one of those aquatically mystic mermaids, except it was made out of solid liquid, sort of like cold lava to the touch. _  
"Earth!"_ Sakura Avalon shouted as the rocky earth began to quake and her beast emerged; it looked like a huge tortoise with slabs of rock covering its back, its nose was so hard, like rock, its jaws like iron. It resembled a furry creature- possibly a cat.  
_  
"Air!"_ Fye summoned his wind eagle Kudan. It screeched as it came, the wind rustling its white feathers and its spirit form was smoky.  
_"Ice!"_ Yashii cried as the smoke was condensed around him, immediately; the frozen dragon emerged with a roar of power. Mist swirled around it.  
_"Starlight!"_ Mei's Kudan appeared with a twinkle of light. It neighed once, rearing like a furious wild brumby. Its bright exterior blinded everyone who was watching!

"_Darkness!"_ Kurogane's dragon roared, it's wings were as blue as sapphires.

"_Together, all emerge into one,_

_release the Power of Tharne!" _

Everyone chanted the verse without knowing how they did it. The Kudans all roared and combined into a multicoloured super-powerful elemental beast that was a combination of all of them. The beast (called Tharne, the 'King of the Kudans) was three times more powerful than the Shorin people's dark Kudans, and had twice the firepower. Somehow, the Kudan, Tharne, reminded Li Showron of someone, but whom? Tharne looked like an alternating colourful beast that had glowing silver eyes- and a very vague form of a giant leopard/lion with vivid orange wings sprouting from its back.

The beast flashed a dark purple before releasing his immense psychic power. At once all the evil Kudans tried to resist it by attacking the beast's form, but they were all absorbed into the King of Kudan's body… All of the shadowed Kudans squealed.

"WHAT!" yelled Leon, "This isn't supposed to happen! Looks like I need to defeat this monster!" His electric sword appeared solid within his hands. _"Electron Nova!"_ Immediately, the sword shattered with a snap, but the sharp pieces were all headed for Tharne! When the metal pieces were stuck in the beast's flesh, they exploded.

But Leon wasn't expecting that Tharne wouldn't be affected by the explosion!

Immediately, Tharne stared at Leon, _You dare attack me!_ It roared in Leon's mind.

"So, you're just a-" Leon began. But he never finished, Tharne leapt on him… Sakura Avalon didn't want to see, so she asked Li Showron to cover her eyes. Trembling, he did what she asked him to do.   
"Sakura, whatever you do, don't look!" yelled Li Showron.

"This… Is horrible," muttered Nekino in horror.

"I agree," said Princess Madison, "Killing solves nothing."

When they saw what Tharne did to Leon, the Shorin people (including Kyro) ran the other way! But Madeline and Furai still stood, they were the only ones left in the battle.

"If you want the feather of memories, you'll have to get to me first!" challenged Furai. Kero-Cham dove at him in enragement, "I'll get the memories for the Princess!" he yelled.

"No! Animals! Come to our help!" shouted Nekino in his animal language. Suddenly, birds came to their aid, answering Nekino's call for a rally. All kinds of birds, swans, eagles, swallows, hawks, seagulls… They all swarmed the sky and aimed for Furai's head, diving and squawking and pecking. Finally, Furai cried out,

"I can't stand it anymore! Please, stop the attack of those birds!" he pleaded. But Kero turned back to his normal form… "Let them stop!" To his relief, the birds obeyed Kero's voice. Maybe they thought Kero was a bird too, after all, he had wings! "I give up," admitted Furai, surrendering in the sand.

"Yeah!" cheered Kero, at once, he dove and took Sakura's last feather away from Madeline's necklace.

"No… You can't do this to me!" Madeline said… "Oh yes, we could!"

"_You must vanish, far away!_ roared Tharne in agreement, _"To where you will never interfere in our affairs again! How about outer space for Madeline Talern?"_

"No!" yelled everyone else.  
_Ok then, how about she goes to the city of Atlantis… Where a volcano is about to erupt on this particular island, sinking everyone below the ocean floor…"_

"Sounds a bit better!"

"_Sure!" _Immediately, Madeline vanished in a puff of smoke… They would never see her again. But they could hear her screams…

Then Tharne strode up to Li Avalon… He was proud and powerful, being King of the Kudans…  
"Thank you for helping us in our darkest hours," said Li Avalon. "But who are you?"

"_I am the King of the Kudans, Tharne. But more than that, I belong to someone very special, the Princess of a very hot desert country… Don't you recognise me? I am… Princess Sakura Reed's Kudan! And as you requested, I will bring her back from the land of the dead… Any more requests?"_

_  
_"Please make her remember me as I am… For I worked long and hard to recover her memories, and I don't want her to forget me again… And can Sakura Avalon's group use their Kudans?"  
_"Certainly, they can use them as Kudan Cards! But only when they need it the most! But I must go now, and I will grant your deepest wishes. Farewell…" _

The figure of Tharne broke up into the separate Seven Kudans again… But then with a flash, they were absorbed into glowing cards, similar to the Clow Cards. Sakura Avalon picked the Kudan Cards up and shared them around the entire group.

"But what about me?" said Nekino… "Don't you think that after all that, I deserve a bit of credit?"  
"Don't worry; I'll re-employ you as the head artist of my castle! How about that? And Kurogane… I hope you learnt your lesson from all this and I want you to come back with me…" said the Federal Princess.

"Gladly," huffed Kurogane, "But no more curses, okay!" The Federal Princess laughed gently. "No, but we'll see about that! Ho, ho, ho!"

"Are you going now?" asked Meilin after silence.

"Yes, we are… Come Kurogane and Nekino! We must go back to the palace!"

"Bye!" Nekino waved as they went back to their world. Sakura Avalon shed a tear.

"The Princess!" yelled everyone! They had just remembered! They ran back to the Palace as fast as they could… Did Tharne grant their last wish? Li Avalon stroked Sakura Reed's hands gently… Her eyes were still closed. The last feather went in.  
_Please don't be dead, please don't be dead…_ He prayed urgently…


	13. Coming back…? Or Staying Here?

**Three Worlds, One Sakura Feather…**

The sequel to _Secrets: A New Hope_ (Tsubasa Chronicles/Cardcaptors)

**Coming back…! Or Staying Here…?**

To Li Avalon's utter amazement, the Clow Princess opened her beautiful emerald eyes and warmth returned to her skin. They were the most breathtaking things he had ever seen… "Princess Sakura Reed, my love! I thought I lost you!" He hugged his beloved, fresh tears streaming down his face.

"Li Avalon!" Princess Sakura was shocked and glad at the same time, why was Li Avalon acting so strangely today? The last thing she remembered was getting hit by a beam of brown light and then blackness and then… Her eyes widened. _Could it be?_

"Welcome back," smiled High Priest Julian, "For a while; I thought you were done for… But _he _saved your life." Emphasizing what _he _was, Sakura didn't need that!

"Julian! I remember you again! And brother Tori!" She turned to Tori, but her apparent happiness was wiped out by the suffering that Tori had endured… "Tori!"

"Princess Sakura and _Brat..._ I'll be leaving very soon, but as my last will and testament… I leave my whole kingdom for you to rule as Queen- and as long as you don't marry the _Brat,_ I will be happy for you!"

"Tori don't leave! We just only met each other again!" Clow Princess Sakura had tears running down her face of sorrow and pain… Tori's breathing was visibly slowing down… He had to strain to speak each word, sweat running down his face.  
"See you later, Sakura, I'll tell Mum, Natame, in heaven that you were a good Princess!" Then he didn't talk anymore…  
"No… My brother," the Princess whimpered as she held Tori's fading warm hand.

Priest Julian put a slender hand on Sakura's shoulder… He had to tell the truth…

"Sakura, I know this is hard for you, but it's time to let go of the recently forgotten past and look forward to your renewed reign as Queen of Clow… It is not good to reflect on the past for too long." advised Julian Syar gently. "Besides, your new King, Li Avalon is waiting for your consent…"

"I am King?" said an astounded Li Avalon, he couldn't believe it… It seemed so long ago that the group had set out to find the Princess's memories. _All for you…_

Sakura Avalon curtsied to him, Li Showron grinned at him, Fai laughed, Mokona 'puu-ed' happily, Mei looked sad, Meilin growled, Eriol smiled, Kero-Chan waved and Madison Taylor recorded Li Avalon's startled reaction on her camcorder!  
"Hail to the new King of Clow!" They all chorused as Li Avalon stood there like a stunned mullet. "Hip, hip, hooray!"

High Priest Julian pronounced the Royal Oath on Li Avalon, which was a local custom among royal couples of the Kingdom of Clow… Princess Sakura Reed leant on his shoulder in joy, weeping happily.

"_Do you, the new King of our desert town Clow- (King Leonard Show-Lon Avalon), promise to keep our country pure of anything that befalls our people- and reign justly and righteously all your life? Also, treating your royal Queen of Clow (Queen Sakura Aves-Rous Reed) and people as you would like them to treat you? Finally as our local customs state, always keeping the sacred Laws of our Courts?"_  
"I will be sincerely honest with you- and I do." replied King Li Avalon as he hugged his new Queen in his arms.

"_Do you, Queen Sakura Aves-Lous Reed, accept your crowned King?"_

"I will- and I will always remember this moment!" said the Queen of Clow joyfully! Julian smiled gratefully as he waved his special Coronation Wand over the couple.

"It is done," High Priest Julian announced for all to hear. Immediately, something quite magical happened…! Sakura Avalon couldn't believe her eyes…

Fine white dust floated onto the united couple's clothes as the clothes were replaced by fanciful noble/imperial garments… Similar silver crowns 'popped' over their heads, but each crown fitted their heads exactly. Carved jewellery spread over Queen Sakura's wrists, neck and fingers, appearing at will. Finally, pure white full wings sprouted from the Queen's back, looking like a dazzle of snow…! Each pure feather was intact- and looked _exactly_ like the _'memory feathers'_ that King Li had collected!

"I've always dreamed of this day," whispered the Queen of Clow…  
"Me too, after all our journeys- we will never be apart," said the crowned King.

"I'll stay here in the courts of Clow," said Fai, "I'm tired of running away from my previous King, Ashura- and I need to learn more about magical arts…"  
"Puu- Me too!" squealed Mokona in pure happiness. Then everyone turned to the Cardcaptors. With a soft sigh, the Queen started to speak…

"We have a lot to thank you people for, without your help, Li and I would have never been together… So as a final offer, are you going home- or going to stay here?" The Cardcaptors looked at each other in shock.

"I'm awfully sorry, your majesty… But we need to return to our homes back on Earth, and we need to continue leading our normal lives…" said Kero.

"I understand, everyone in your group can go back home now," said the Queen... 


	14. Blazing Passions: Until we meet again

**Three Worlds, One Sakura Feather…**

**Epilogue: Blazing Passions, until We meet Again...**

There was a sense of sadness in the air as everyone spoke their goodbyes to Sakura Avalon's group.

"We'll miss you," smiled Fai, "I hope we can meet again!"

"Puu! So long!" shouted Mokona as Kero growled at him.

"Bye, thank you all for helping us in our darkest hours!" said the Queen and King of Clow as Yuuko claimed Sakura Avalon's group once more… Then Sakura Avalon and her friends were seen no more in the land of Clow…

"So what do we do now?" The King wondered as they all stared at each other.

"We will continue to do our duties until we can meet them again, it might not be today; it might not even be in 20 years, but eventually, we will meet them at the end of time itself." said High Priest Julian wisely…

"That's a very wise thing to say- Julian Syar." commented Queen Sakura softly.

"I'm going to miss those cool people," said Fai with a wry smile, the magician was insistent on how sad he was going to be when the visitors left.

"Puuu! Who wants to see the ceremony of the Apples!" squealed Mokona. Everyone laughed.

"_Well done,"_ said the high cold voice of Yuuko Ichino. _"You've finally completed your journeys…"_ She was about to return their items, but no, Li Showron said…

"Yes Yuuko, but what about Tharne-?" said Li Showron as he approached the witch.

"_I insist: No questions!"_ roared Yuuko like a lion. Madison leapt with fright. Yuuko Ichino really _did_ sound like Kerberos when he was angry!

"_Now: Are you peopling going to accept your items back or not?"_ said Yuuko wistfully. Sakura paused as the items glowed before their eyes… Was she telling the truth or not? Because if she wasn't; she looked into Yuuko's eyes with fear…  
_"Trust in me,"_ Sakura's fingers wavered over her Clow cards. With a grab she snatched her deck of magical cards… The others did too… Nothing happened!

"Ha, ha, that was a simple test of trust! _Don't worry; I wasn't actually going to do anything bad to you guys."_ winked Yuuko.

"What!" laughed Kero, "You gave us a test!" With the laughter of Yuuko ringing in their ears, the Cardcaptors were returned to the day that they left Earth…

"Wow, that was an amazing journey…" said Sakura to Kero. He nodded happily.  
"I've better get going now," said Melin as she exited Sakura's room. "Too cold,"

"I've finally figured out who was Tharne," said Li Showron… "He was Keroberos!"

"Keroberos!" said Mei thoughtfully… "That's a lot to think about." She left with Eriol… Only Sakura, Madison, Li and Kero remained in the bedroom.

"We have done a lot in merely a year- and yet it seems like only yesterday," stated Madison. "I wonder if anyone has noticed we were gone from this world."

"Probably not, Yuuko probably resettled their minds or something." said Kero.

"Yeah, I agree. I hope the new Queen reigns with a rightful hand," Li Showron squeezed Sakura's hands tightly as she laughed.

"We've saved two kingdoms from destruction, travelled three different worlds, discovered new things, broke up the Black Rose, disproved the Three Worlds prophecy- and yet I wonder if it even happened at all." sighed Sakura

"Well, here's your proof," said Li Showron. The brown haired boy smiled as he pushed a Kudan card into Sakura's open hand. It was the Earth Kudan card, as it gleamed and sparkled. Sakura gasped… Then he leant and kissed her gently… On the LIPS (again)… (See _Secrets: A new Hope_ for the first kiss!)

"I love you, Sakura Avalon," said a mushed-up Li against his true love's body…  
"I love you too, Li Showron." whimpered Sakura as she got crushed up by Li occupying too much space.

"EEEEWWW!" yelled Kero as he covered his eyes with his small yellow paws.

"At least it's not a mushy ending!" said Madison as she watched them…

"YOU TELL ME!" Kero took a double take.

THE END


	15. Tsubasa Ending Song: 'Loop'

**Three Worlds, One Sakura Feather…**

**Loop:** My version of the _Tsubasa Chronicles_ Ending Song

"This is no road to cross.

With you and with me,

Don't worry, take my hand._Li Avalon_

This is the night of memoirs,

Although it had lasted so short…"

"And if you fall again too soon,

I'll dream that your hand is touching.  
Yet listen to your heart, it is saying,_Li Avalon_  
'I love you so!'…"

"If this world is all there is- since the day,

Then I'll forever be alone and dismayed._Both (Sakura and Li)_

And suddenly- I realise why you came.

But you kept your promise and said,

"I'll never leave you, I'll say ado,"

And then you gave me the breath of life,_Princess Sakura Reed_

To continue…"

"Alas, I'll always remember you…"_Both_


End file.
